


Bottled Up

by The_Coqui_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting, Crying, Cuddling, Hugging, Lucio is just stressed about his image, M/M, akande is a supportive boyfriend, bottle up emotions, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: Lucio is finding it difficult to always stay positive as the media sees him.





	Bottled Up

**Author's Note:**

> A little mini writing I did while Hurricane Irma passed us. Very short, but hey at least another doomcio!

"Lúcio always carries such a positive smile!" Said the media who repeats that sentence like a broken record.  Everyone believes it.  They all believe Lúcio always lives with a smile on his face; that he is always looking at the bright side of life.  Always.  But it isn't true.  He is human after all.  
  
His job today left him tired; overwhelmed.  He can't specify why he feels such tension.  He just does.  Lúcio looks up at Akande while sitting on his lap, forcing a smile that almost made his facial muscles hurt.    
  
Just look positive.  
  
He needs to keep up with the act.  He needs to smile and not show any sign of weakness.  His chest felt tight; he could barely breathe.  If he inhales, the waterworks will take effect.  He has to continue with his act.  He can't let the man he loves watch him lose his composure.  He can't let his lover see him at his lowest point.  
  
Akande gives him a soft smile, large hand caressing with care the small cheek.  He leans close to Lúcio, bending over to kiss his forehead.  Lúcio bit his lips, eyes watering up.  Oh, no.  He is losing control. He needs to put more effort.  He needs to keep calm. He needs to stay happy even when he feels the opposite.  
  
Lúcio was clenching his teeth, face no longer looking like he is smiling.  To Akande's eyes that wasn't a positive expression.  It was pure concentrated tension.  "Lúcio..."   
  
"I can't show..."  
  
"Show what?"  
  
"I can’t show weakness." He forces a chuckle, trying to continue with his difficult facade.    
  
"To who?" He asks Lúcio.   
  
_His fans.  The media.  His friends.  Akande.  Everyone._  
  
"I am Lúcio Correia dos Santos.  I keep it together.  My name... People see me as their light.  I cant show them weakness."  He whispers, voice trembling.  "I have to... I have to..."   
  
Akande places his index finger over Lúcio's lips.  He leans again for a quick kiss on his cheek and nuzzles Lúcio's forehead against his.  "You forget Lúcio Correia dos Santos is also human.  It isn't a crime to feel like this.  This doesn't equal weakness."  
  
Lúcio looks up at him, utterly perplexed by his words.  It isn't expected.  He always thought this man would always be against showing signs weakness.  "In order to be strong, one needs to have a clear mind.  In order to have a clear mind, one needs to release the tension from within."   
  
Lúcio stares at him for a long minute, lips twitching and eyes shining.  "It is okay.  I am here for you." Akande assures, hand softly rubbing Lúcio's back.  The young man adjusted on Akande's lap leaning closer to him.    
  
Lúcio's face smashes over his broad chest, hands grabbing tight at his black t shirt like no tomorrow as the waterworks take effect.  He didn't hold back.  He couldn't hold back.  Not anymore. It is like he exploded from within.  He is now crying; bawling even.  He panted, releasing the bottled up emotion that has stayed hidden for far too long.  All Akande did was soothing him with a back rub as the other hand go right to Lúcio's bottom to lift him up and bring him closer to his face.  He gives a soft shush, hearing Lúcio's sniffing and hiccupping.  Akande detects some hyperventilating, dawning on him that Lúcio had indeed bottled up his emotions far too long.  
  
"Deep breath.  Deep slow breath." Akande reminds him, giving him an example.  Lúcio rubbed his head hard at his shoulder.  "Please pace your breathing.  I don’t want you to get dizzy."  Lúcio controls his sobs and hiccups as he follows Akande's instructions.  His face is drenched in his tears, eyes all puffy and red.  His loose dreadlocks cover half of his face.  He whimpers, inhaling softly through his nose and exhaling through his mouth.  Akande nods, pulling him again for a hug.  As soon as Lúcio feel his lungs calm down and his muscles relax, he whines.  He didn't stop crying but he did feel calmer.  He wipes his congested nose with his own shirt, feeling self conscious for the show he gave.  "I'm sorry."  
  
"Shhh. Shhh.  It is fine.  You were stressed.  You needed to let it out."  
  
Lúcio's plump lips land over Akande's.  "Thank you."   
  
"My pleasure." He smiles, kissing the damp cheek.  He pulls a warm soft blanket and wraps it around Lúcio, making sure it at least covers the top half of his body.  This always helped him calm down, bundled up while being cuddled by his strong boyfriend.  "Everyone has their low moments.  It makes us human.  I know I do."   
  
Lúcio mumbles.  "Usually your low moments involve being silent and looking constipated."   
  
Akande gives a small chortle, following with an uproar laugh.  Lúcio looks at him like if he lost his mind.  "I do look constipated, do I?"  He carefully lays himself down on the bed, Lúcio resting over his torso.  What he needs is a good rest and comfort. That is all.  Perhaps Akande can cook up a meal.  
  
That will probably be difficult at the moment. Now he is stuck in a new predicament.  He got a sleeping Lúcio resting on him.  Perhaps ordering take out works better.    
  
"Can we later... Blow off some steam?" Lúcio's face flushed when asking the question.  
  
"Steam? As in tea?"   
  
"Get a little intimate." Lúcio clears up, looking up at him.  
  
"Oh.  Oooohh.  Yes!  Yes we can." He pecks Lúcio's head, watching him doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> I... sometimes related to Lucio a little. =w=
> 
> Tumblr: millie-on-a-leaf.tumblr.com/  
> NSFW tumblr: the-naughty-leaf.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: twitter.com/Millie_Coqui


End file.
